The Ninja Sage
by Rikudou Sennin
Summary: Naruto witnessed the Uchiha massacre and somehow had Sasuke's blood infused with his own. Just like Madara did with Hashirama Senju's blood. Now with the Rinnegan will he still want to be Hokage? Or will we want power for his own benefit. Pairings are going to be polled. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.


This is the first story I have written in a while. All my other stories have been ended because, well it has been too long for me to start writing on them again. I forgot what my inspiration was I guess, so I will not be continuing those stories sadly. If anyone wants to take them then that would be great, just make sure you make it better not worse. I am done with school basically for now, so my day times will consist of writing new chapters for this story so chapters should be posted every other day most likely unless I just feel the need to put one out every day, but most likely I will let you guys know if I'll be busy or not. Hopefully this story is good enough for people to read and favorite. I'm getting back into the swing of things now, so I will be way more active on this site then I usually am. Feel free to review. Give constructive criticism. Don't just straight bash me in the reviews. I'd appreciate it. Well here we go.

 **Chapter 1**

Long ago the world as we know it was in constant chaos. Mankind would fight against one another killing each other for their own greed. This known as the Warring Period continued for hundreds of years. In response to this the war and blood, a tree began to grow. This tree grew off the blood of the fallen, using their blood as nutrients. As the chaos continued so did the tree, as more and more people were killed. However, soon appeared the Otsutsuki, led by Kaguya, ended the Warring Period. To do this she eat the fruit from the tree, which became known as the Shinju, to gain immense power. After ending the fighting between the humans, Kaguya began to live among mankind a long with her clan. After a while she produced two twin sons, Hamura and Hagoromo. Soon she became despotic and corrupt and began to rule over mankind by force. Her sons in attempt to stop her banded together. She jealous of their inheritance of her power fused with the Shinju to form the Ten-Tailed Beast. Seeing as how their mother put the world under an infinite Tsukuyomi, were able to break free from her hold and defeat her. Hagoromo sealed the Yin part of the Jubi into himself, while he sealed the Yang part into the newly created moon. With the war ended and humanity going back to the way it was the Otsutsuki clan except for Hagoromo left to go live on the moon where they would protect the Shinju, which was in the form of the Jubi. Hagoromo stayed on Earth to help teach mankind how to use chakra. Before his death he separated the Jubi within himself into nine separate beings. Hagoromo later had two sons, Asura and Indra. Indra inherited the eyes of his father which came to be known as the sharingan. While Asura gained the body of his father. He gained immense chakra and power.

When he was about to die Hagoromo named is youngest son Asura the new leader of the clan. Indra the eldest brother furious that his younger brother became leader over the clan went to war with his brother. While neither one of the brothers gaining an upper hand the clan separated into Uchiha and Senju clan. The two clans fought for many years until they finally made a truce. Together they created Konoha, the very first hidden village. Konoha was known as the village hidden in the leaves.

 **Time Skip**

Over-looking the village was a mountain with the faces of the four Hokages carved into the side. At the very top standing on the carved head of the Fourth Hokage stood a boy with short spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore an orange shirt with a swirl on the back, and had goggles sitting on his head. He stood on the monument looking over the village in awe of the vast expanse of the village. He looked down at the head that he was standing on.

'I wonder what he did when he was my age. Was he training to become a ninja already?' The young boy known as Naruto Uzumaki thought. He held the Fourth Hokage high on a pedestal, because he was the only person who could defeat the Nine-Tailed fox. He looked back at the village beneath him and he wondered when he would be able to start training to become a ninja. He wasn't liked by much of the villagers and he had no idea why. He couldn't understand why they did not like him, or why the mistreated him. He just knew that they did. They had treated him like that ever since he could remember. This fact made him sad, but also it gave him a sense of wanting. He wanted the villagers to love him, respect him, and most of all not treat him the way that they did anymore. He knew that the only way to do this was to become Hokage. He looked back down at the face of the Fourth Hokage.

"The only way that I can become recognized is to become the strongest ninja ever, so I can be like you. No even more powerful than you. I am going to become the most powerful Hokage in history." Naruto said as he clenched his fist. However, then he thought about the other villages and how they would look at him as well. He needed for them to recognize him too. He just didn't want to become Hokage, but he wanted to become the strongest ninja in the entire world. He knew that in order to do this he had to begin his training; however, he had no idea how he would do it. He wouldn't start the academy for another year, so until then he had to wait to become a ninja. He was saddened at the thought that he would have to wait on his dream He wanted the recognition right then and there, but he knew that was an impossible task. He began to make his way off the top of the monument and back down towards the village.

Once he got back into the village he began to head back to his apartment. He used to live in the orphanage but then the Hokage, also his grandfather figure, moved him into his own apartment when he was 6 because he realized that Naruto was being mistreated by the workers there. He gave Naruto a weekly stipend in order to buy food, clothes, etc. Naruto on his way back to his apartment he passed the Uchiha compound. The Uchiha clan was one of the prominent clans in Konoha. They had the fabled sharingan as their weapon. However, they were a very proud people, and they believed that they were superior to anyone else that was not an Uchiha.

Naruto looked inside the compound entrance, but could not see anyone walking through the roads in the compound. He was very intrigued by this because there were usually guards at the gate of the compound as well to keep unwanted people out, but those guards were gone as well. Seeing this as an opportunity to go and explore and area of the village he had never seen he walked right through the entrance. He looked around the part of the compound that he was in and was surprised at the beauty of it. The Uchiha were very wealthy, being one of the founding clans, and they knew how to spend their money and live the life of luxury. Naruto heard something coming from the building to his right, and being the curious person that he is went to investigate. He cracked open one of the sliding doors and looked in. He saw a man with a sword standing over a man and a woman, who were kneeling before him. In one swift motion he took off their heads. Naruto almost let out a scream, but covered his mouth from doing so. He could not believe was he had just seen. He saw someone kill another person. The figure in the room who had the sword quickly shook his blade to get the blood off, and then preceded to wipe it off with a cloth. After doing that he sheathed his blade. Taking a step backwards to begin to start running away Naruto steps on a loose board and falls backwards on the wooden floor. Hearing the sound of Naruto hitting the floor the figure quickly made his way to the door and opened it to see Naruto laying there on his back cowering in fear.

Naruto looked up at the man now being able to see his face. The man had short jet black hair and was wearing an ANBU style uniform; however, the most noticeable feature was his red eyes, which had a black fuuma shuriken design where the pupil should be.

'This is not good. He's is not supposed to be here. What do I do with him? I cannot kill him because that wasn't my mission.' The man known as Itachi thought. He looked down at Naruto who was looking up at him with fear in his eyes.

"Please don't hurt me." Naruto whimpered out. Naruto did not know what was going to happen. He had just seen this man kill those two people and now he thought he was going to do the same thing to him as well.

"You were not supposed to see this." Itachi said walking closer to Naruto. Naruto began to crawl backwards trying to escape from Itachi. Itachi took out his sword.

"I didn't see anything. Please let me go. I didn't do anything." Naruto said trying to reassure Itachi that he wasn't going to say anything about what he had seen. Itachi still kept his pace towards Naruto.

'I can't kill him, but I also cannot let him leave to go telling everyone what has happened yet. Sasuke has yet to come home, and I need to complete my mission.' Itachi thought.

"I'm sorry but you are just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Itachi said bringing down his sword and cutting Naruto across the chest. Naruto cried out in pain as he felt the sword slice through his body. Itachi looked down upon the boy. He knew that the wound he inflicted on the boy was not going to kill him, but only immobilize him for the moment.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Itachi turned to see his little brother Sasuke. Sasuke had just made his way home from the market with some groceries that his mom had sent him to get. When he finally arrived back at the compound and no one was anywhere to be found he ran straight to his house to see Naruto on the ground with a gash in his chest and Itachi standing over him with his sword drawn. Sasuke recognizing Naruto on the ground quickly ran over to him to make sure he was ok. Itachi watched this surprised by his actions. He knew that Sasuke didn't know the kid personally; however, he still ran to his aid. Sasuke oblivious to the fact that Itachi had already slain the rest of his clan he just worried about said blonde on the ground.

"He killed those two people." Naruto muttered out. Sasuke was confused by this and once again looked up at his brother. Why would his brother attack a child?

"What did he do to deserve this?" Sasuke asked his older brother. Itachi still looking down on the both of them was going through his options at this point. The mission was almost complete, but then Naruto had to come and ruin everything. He sheathed his sword and took out a kunai and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder.

"Who did he kill?" Sasuke asked. Naruto with the strength he had left pointed towards the room that he had witnessed the murders. Sasuke could see his parent's headless bodies, now that the door was wide open. He could not believe what he was seeing. He felt Itachi's hand on his shoulder and quickly turned to him. Itachi taking the chance he had pierced Sasukes right shoulder with the kunai making him cry out in pain.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked has he coughed up blood. Itachi hoisted Sasuke up with the kunai so they were now eye level.

"I did what I had to do to test my power. I killed the entire clan just to see if I could do it. To awaken this power." Itachi said showing Sasuke his newly formed sharingan. Sasuke looked in horror at his brother. He realized now that it wasn't just his parents that had been killed but his entire clan.

"I don't understand." Sasuke said holding his shoulder with both arms trying to get the kunai from moving any farther into his shoulder. Naruto taking the scene all is was surprised at what was happening.

'This Itachi guy just killed the entire clan. How is that even possible? This must be his younger brother. Is he going to kill him too?' Naruto thought has he held the gash on his chest trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'll show you what it was like to test my power. Tsukiyomi." Itachi said. Naruto watched as the two in front of him were both unmoving and quiet. Then a second later Sasuke began to scream and clutch his head forgetting about the kunai in his shoulder. Itachi removed the kunai from Sasuke's shoulder and let his brother fall face first on top of Naruto.

"Itachi." Was all Sasuke could muster as he looked up at his brother. Itachi threw the kunai on the ground and looked down at his brother.

"Come to me when you have eyes like mine. Only then will you be able to defeat me." Itachi said before he disappeared from view. Sasuke was able to get off of Naruto and weakly stand up. Sasuke's blood dripped all over Naruto's gash on his chest mixing with Naruto's blood creating an even bigger pool of blood on Naruto. Sasuke walked towards his house slowly clutching his shoulder and kneeled down in front of his parents' bodies. Naruto not being able to move looked at his chest again. It looked like that the wound already began to heal. Ever since he could remember his body had the ability to heal quite fast but not at this fast of a rate before. Around the wound a red chakra began to from quickly healing it, and began to soak the blood back into Naruto's body. He had lost a lot of blood, and it needed to be replaced. So the chakra took the blood that originally came out and soaked it back into the now closed wound.

All of a sudden Naruto's body began to convulse and shake. The red chakra began to surround his body. His body was burning like it was on fire. He let out a scream that made Sasuke turn his crying eyes towards the blonde. His body was trying to fight off a foreign entity, Sasuke's blood. However, since there was no way to repel the blood from his body, his body began to fuse with the new DNA. Once the convulsing had stopped Naruto looked at the sky. He felt tired and much winded from the interaction with both Itachi and the foreign blood. What he saw confused him. Instead of not being able to see because of the darkness he could now see everything like it was in the daytime. He slowly got up from the ground and looked at Sasuke. They both mad eye contact with each other. Naruto looked at the bodies once again.

'I couldn't do anything to stop it. I was weak and useless. I have to gain more power in order to stop this from happening ever again.' Naruto thought. He then began to think of what the villagers might think of him being a part of this massacre. They would think that he was somehow apart of it. They already called him a demon and now this would give them even more hate towards him. He knew what he had to do. He had to get out of there. He turned and began to run towards the exit of the compound.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke screamed out. Everyone he knew was dead, and now the only person who survived his brother with him was running away. Naruto hearing this didn't say a word he just kept running. He ran out the compound and down the street towards the main gate of the village. On his way there he saw ANBU jumping on the rooftops most likely heading towards the Uchiha District. He had to get out of the village before he was caught by the villagers. He knew that the Third Hokage, also his grandfather figure, would help him but he knew that there was only so much the old man could do. He would have to be let out on the street sooner or later and that is when the villagers would get him. Who knows what they would do to him. He didn't have enough time to stop at his place to get any belongings. He just ran out the main gate. The guards were no longer there because they were also heading towards the Uchiha compound after Sasuke had went and gotten help.

Naruto ran down the main road until he got to where he believed was far enough away. He quickly found a big enough tree, with an enormous hole on the bottom of it to where he could sleep in. He had no idea what he was going to do now. He was alone and hungry from the run, with no one there to help him. He heard a noise coming from the outside of the hole to see a raccoon standing outside.

'This must be where he lives. Now I can't escape. I can't kill it either. I don't know how.' Naruto thought as he curled up in the fetal position. The raccoon growled at him and got on its hind legs and bared its teeth. Naruto put his head in between his legs not wanting to see it coming. The raccoon jumped at him going in for a bite. Naruto looked up at the raccoon as it was in mid-air coming at him. He instinctively raised his hand at the raccoon.

"Shinra Tensei." Naruto said. In mid-air the raccoon it an invisible force and was sent flying back out of the hole and hit another surrounding tree killing it. Naruto stared in awe at what had just happened.

'Did I do that?' Naruto thought to himself. Seeing as how the raccoon whose home he was in was now dead he curled up in a ball and began to drift off into sleep because he was so exhausted from the events prior.

Naruto woke up the next morning in the hole in the tree because of the sun shining through into it. He quickly yawned and stretched his body after he made his way out of the tree. He looked and saw the remains of the raccoon, which obviously had been eaten by something overnight. He had first thought everything that had happened last night was just a dream he had, but now he awoke to the cruel reality that was the truth. He knew that he could not be that far from Konoha so he had to keep moving. He did not know where he was going to go, but he knew that he could not go back now. Naruto quickly began to search for a water source because he had grown thirsty from his traveling. He heard moving water sometime down his walk, and quickly ran to the watering hole. He cupped his hands and put it into the water to bring the water to his mouth. However he stopped when he saw his reflection in the water. His blue eyes were now gone and were replaced with purple eyes with rings in them.

 **Chapter End**

 **Hey everyone, I hope you liked the first chapter. I thought of a new way to mix the blood of Asura's and Indra's decedents' blood in order to from the Rinnegan, just like Madara did with his blood and the blood of Hashirama Senju. The next chapter will have a time skip as well to the time around the time of the original graduation. I'm going to start a poll on who he should get with. I kinda want him to be a player almost, but also settle down towards the end. So just vote in the poll and I'll see what I can do.**


End file.
